Divada Kirador
"To try and conquer Earth is to face judgment" ''Divada Kirador was a former fighter pilot for the EFA when her squadron was pretty much abandoned on Mars when four other squadrons were pulled out in a battle. While she doesn't have any real bitter feelings for the EFA, She and her former squadron assisted in the building of a Dreadnought backed, somehow, by the Divine Crusaders, when they were still under Bian Zoldark rule. Named Captain of the Ark Hammer, Divada vowed to defend the Earth Sphere, better than the EFA defended her squadron, and seeks to uphold Bian Zoldarks vision of a united earth. '' Background Information Divada was a promising squadron captain when she and her father were deployed to a combat zone on Mars. However, during the battle, Her father's ship was destroyed by unknown forces, all hands lost. She and her squadron were left for dead by the Federation. However, following an unusual set of circumstances, she became captain of a Captial Ship, named the Ark Hammer, a side project of Bian Zoldark, one of many. However, in the launching of the Ark Hammer, tragedy struck once again, when the Aerogater assault on Mars commenced. Thanks to an Orbital frame pilot, she and her crew were able to save the Ark Hammer, but were not able to get to Earth before the shield closed. However, now, Divada vows to protect the Earth Sphere from any alien threat, but she doesn't realize how far the Divine Crusaders have fallen from Zoldark's dream, yet. Personality Traits Divada Kirador is a vigilant protector of the Earth Sphere, and her crew is quite loyal to her, which she returns quite faithfully. When times are good, she can crack some silly and off-humor jokes occasionally, but she's rarely afforded that luxury. She has a great ability to keep part of her mind for resources and allocate her squadrons for duty and patrols, but she's protective of them. While she bears no true ill will against the Federation, it's still in the back of her mind and she views the Federation as well as the A-Laws as bullies backed by the government, at least above the command positions. No matter what good deeds their military does, their own commanders and higher will 'toss in the straw that breaks the camel's back'....every time. She believes in peace, but finds Katharon's methods way too extreme. Peace through Superior firepower should never be a stance to take in her eyes. The Trailers are far too mercenary to her, worrying about their next paycheck instead of how best to protect the earth isn't a life to live for her. Despite all of this, She realizes that, when there is a common enemy for earth, they will respond in kind. Thus, she will not destroy any ship unless she deems it 'An Alien threat'. Alien Threats recieve no mercy from the Ark Hammer and will be subject to it's full firepower. Otherwise, she will not destroy a ship if she can help it, for it will be an asset to the Earth Sphere when a true and common threat comes to the Earth Sphere, as they usually do. Positive Traits: Statuesque - Divada stands 6 feet tall, quite tall for a ship captain, but she's also very pretty, not that she'd admit it. With a figure like a swimsuit model and her blonde hair, she can easily be mistaken for a pilot or something else instead of a Captain. The fact that she wears body hugging bodysuits instead of bulky uniforms only accentuates this. She, however, downplays her beauty. Intelligent - Divada is extremely intelligent when it comes to strategy and tactics. If asked, she can come up with a decent enough strategy, but she follows the rule of 'no plan survives contact with the enemy'. That said, however, the more she focuses upon a battle, the more likely she'll be able to anticipate her enemy's maneuvers. Outside of battle, she knows quite a bit about earth and a some technical knowledge, but she's not a tech. Far-seeing - Divada can see many of the consequences of her own actions, and that of others. Unfortunately, she's not the type to advise for or against certain actions, since she believes in 'learning from your own mistakes'. Weaknesses: Loyal to her crew: Divada is responsible for her entire crew and knows their lives rely upon her. As such, she tries as hard as possible to keep them as safe as possible. Loyal to her friends: Divada is also very loyal to her friends. As far as she's concerned, friendships can bypass factions, so if a friend gets into trouble, you can bet the Ark Hammer or one of her squadrons will be part of the rescue party. Talents & Abilities Don't Make Her angry, You Wouldn't Like Her When She's Angry, Tactical Instincts, Leaves None Of Her Crew Behind, Traps Boarding Parties, Will Ram That Ion Cannon Up your Aft And Pull The Damned Trigger Herself!, Takes Pride In Her Fighter Squadrons, Takes Pride In Her Defender Squadrons, Takes Pride In Her Ark Hammer, Takes Pride In Her Bust, Blonde Does Not Equal Stupid, Blonde With Big Guns, Excellen Only Wishes She Had This Many Big Guns, Following Bian Zoldarks Vision Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders